RAYOS Y TRUENOS 1
by Veddartha
Summary: EDITADO!/Era terriblemente cómico que la chica más ruda, fuerte, ágil, guapa y segura de la tribu tuviese miedo a algo tan… común. La sonrisa de Hipo no se hizo esperar/ Les invito a entrar y leer/ EDITADO!
1. Chapter 1

**EDITADO COMPLETAMENTE!**

**Bien, no tan tan completamente, tecnicamente sigue siendo el mismo fanfic, solo que cambiado algunas descripciones y he completado algunos dialogos. **

**Lo otro es q parti el one shot en dos. Ahora son dos capitulos, pero basucamente es la parte I y II que antes ya estaba. Aun asi, si ya lo leiste te invito a leerlo nuevamente y darme tu opinion... me ayudarías mucho ^^**

**Desde ya muchas gracias**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! vuelvo con algo de lo que nunca antes habia escrito (se que habian otros proyectos que debian terminar antes y pretendo hacerlo, pero por mientras era necesario cambiar un poco de aire, por eso esta pequeña historia)<strong>

**A todos aquellos fanaticos/seguidores de HTTYD en especifico de Astrid e Hipo espero que les guste. Es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta pareja asi q espero ser bien recibida. No estoy segura si un one-shot es porque es una historia de un capitulo, o es una historia corta...asi q digamos que es un fanfic de un capitulo en dos partes XD. Bueno, no les entretengo más...**

**Disfruten!**

**ACLARACION: en esta historia se asume que Astrid nunca beso a Hipo (por lo menos no en los labios) y por supuesto ninguno de los personajes ni la hisoria original es mia...tristemente...ahora si..disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Los días se volvían cada vez más cortos y oscuros, lo que daba a entender que el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que los moradores de Berk ya se estaban preparando para la temporada helada. Es más, era extremadamente común que los inviernos comenzaran con una fuerte tormenta la cual obligaba a todos a refugiarse en sus casas… sin embargo, no era una regla de la que Hipo Horrendous Haddock III tuviera conocimiento.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme que estabas haciendo en los acantilados a puertas de una tormenta?!- preguntó un enojado Estoico a su hijo que yacía tendido en la cama.

- Papa, ya te lo explique – dijo el chico con cansancio - solo paseaba con Chimuelo y las cuerdas de la montura se cortaron, caímos, me golpee un poco…y nada más – explicó Hipo con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

- ¡¿Te golpeaste un poco y nada más?!, por Odín, podrías haber muerto – exclamó el viejo vikingo arrasando con la mitad de cosas que estaban en la pared de la habitación del chico al alzar sus manos.

- ¡Pero no morí!… sigo vivo ¿no es eso lo importante? – preguntó Hipo en un tono suplicante. Estaba cansado, con una herida que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Lo único que quería era dormir.

Estoico dio un par de vueltas más dentro de la habitación sin poderse controlar del todo aun. Estaba sumamente preocupado. Al día siguiente zarpaba con otro grupo de vikingos a las islas del este para finalizar unos tratados comerciales entre las tribus de otras islas y no volvería hasta después del invierno, lo que significaba dejar Berk por lo menos por siete meses más…y eso implicaba dejar a su hijo solo… solo a cargo de la tribu… a cargo de la isla… de los dragones… y además herido y a puertas del invierno. El jefe de los vikingos suspiro con pesadez… es que sencillamente tendría que estar loco para hacerlo.

- No dejare que te quedes solo, hijo – dijo el hombre antes salir por la puerta de la habitación y volver a la sala principal, dejando a Hipo con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza.

Estoico bajo las escaleras lentamente y se dirigio directo a la alacena, tomando un gran vaso de hidromiel, el vikingo se sentó en un sillón a pensar sobre el futuro de su hijo.

Tal vez Bocón podría cuidarlo, pensó Estoico. En esas fechas no era mucho el trabajo que tenía… aunque con la llegada de los dragones tenia mucha demanda de monturas y accesorios para estos, y sin la ayuda de Hipo aquel trabajo se le haría aun más pesado. Tendría que pensar en alguien más.

Tal vez su primo, Patán, pensó nuevamente Estoico sirviéndose más hidromiel…sin embargo… Patán era algo torpe y poco juicioso, además no se llevaba del todo bien con Hipo...

Tal vez alguno de sus amigos. Brutacio o Brutilda…o ambos... Tan solo de pensarlo, Estoico sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. Las probabilidades de que destruyeran la casa eran increíblemente altas...

Tal vez Patapez. Era buen amigo de Hipo y siempre los solía ver conversando. Estoico creía que el robusto chico era la opción más indicada… cuando de repente el mismo recordó que Patapez estaba trabajando junto a Gothi… seguramente estaría muy escaso de tiempo…

Estoico dio vueltas por la habitación junto a otro vaso de hidromiel. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a alguien que cuidara a su hijo?

- Un momento…. – comenzó a decir Estoico a si mismo - ¡Astrid! – exclamo con una gran carcajada.

¡Como no lo pensó antes! ¡La chica era perfecta! Ella era amiga de Hipo y siempre que estaban juntos Hipo parecía verse muy contento… a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, Hipo siempre se veía muy interesado en todo lo que ella hacía o decía…

Seguramente su hijo estaría feliz de que ella le cuidase…claro, si ella aceptaba.

Estoico se levantó de su asiento, se tomó su último vaso de hidromiel y salió por la puerta. Tenía que cumplir una última misión antes de partir de Berk.

**…**

Ese mismo día en la noche Hipo se encontraba aún en su cama. Había quedado sumamente preocupado por lo dicho por su padre. "No dejare que te quedes solo" ¿Qué podría significar eso? Su padre sería capaz de ponerle a una niñera que le cuidara…¿Cómo si fuera un niño pequeño? Era imposible… ¿no?...

Hipo suspiro largamente, acomodándose en su cama, lo que le provoco leves punzadas de dolor. Era cierto que le costaría vivir solo estando herido… pero en algún momento tendría que mejorarse, por lo tanto definitivamente no necesitaría a nadie que le cuidara… además…estaba Chimuelo…

Un pequeño gruñido del Furia Nocturna sacó a Hipo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – pregunto Hipo. El Furia Nocturna bajó sus orejas y se acercó lentamente al chico, para luego hacer un suave sonido de tristeza.

Hipo lo observó con curiosidad...¿Chimuelo estaba pidiéndole disculpas?

- Chimuelo… no te sientas culpable – musito Hipo palmeando amistosamente la cabeza de su dragón – ¡Estoy bien! – exclamó el chico. El dragón se limitó a mirarlo escéptico. El joven vikingo no pudo evitar reír, lo que le provoco nuevas punzadas de dolor – Bien… puede ser que no esté tan bien… pero me recuperare pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo Hipo. Justo en ese momento oyó las fuertes carcajadas de su padre venidas del primer piso - … o eso espero – agrego algo más inseguro.

Finalmente, el joven vikingo decidió dormirse. Era tarde y todos los acontecimientos del día lo había dejado sumamente cansado. Ya tendría tiempo, al día siguiente, de continuar con sus preguntas y cuestionamientos.

**…**

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Hipo se despertó con el sonido de ollas y cubiertos provenientes de la cocina. Era extraño, porque lo usual era que su padre fuera a despertarle para que él le cocinara… y considerando que su padre debía estar ya embarcado en un viaje de siete meses….¿quién rayos estaría haciendo tanto ruido?

- Vamos Chimue…. – pero antes de terminar la frase notó que su Furia Nocturna no estaba en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba su dragón? Se preguntó el chico mentalmente, mientras se colocaba su pierna artificial. Lo mejor sería investigar y el primer paso para eso, era bajar al primer piso.

Hipo bajo, lo más rápido que pudo, las escaleras y lo primero que vio fue a su dragón cómodamente recostado frente a la chimenea con un barril de pescados frente a él.

- ¿Y como se supone que llego esto aquí? – preguntó Hipo entrecerrando el cejo. Chimuelo medio le miró, para luego indicar hacia la cocina, pero antes de que el joven vikingo pudiese preguntar algo, una voz lo interrumpió.

- Me alegra verte bien – dijo alguien desde la cocina. Hipo reconoció la voz, pero su mente se negó rotundamente a creerlo – Tú padre se fue temprano y no quiso despertarte. Dijo que debías descansar.

Hipo se acercó lentamente a la cocina y fuertemente froto sus ojos. De seguro el seguía dormido, pensó… aun era de noche y todo lo que veía era parte de un sueño… un precioso sueño de cabello largo, trenzado y rubio, con ojos de un precioso color cielo y un cuerpo…..si, definitivamente todo era un sueño.

Sin embargo, una fuerte punzada de dolor producida por estar tanto tiempo de pie, lo hizo darse cuenta que todo era real. Él estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina de su casa, su dragón estaba en la sala dándose un festín de pescados y frente a él se encontraba la última persona que creyó ver en su casa sirviéndole el desayuno.

Astrid.

La joven, al sentir que era observada, se dio media vuelta. Llevaba en una mano un gran plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas al lado y en el otro una jarra de leche tibia. Al verlo de inmediato sonrió.

- Aunque pretendía llevarte el desayuno a tu habitación– dijo poniendo las cosas en la mesa - Pero ya que estas aquí… espero que te gusten las tostadas. – dijo y al no escuchar respuesta continuo - espero que ese silencio sea un "si" – dijo guiñándole un ojo, acto que hizo que Hipo se sonrojara de inmediato.

Astrid le indico que tomara asiento y de inmediato le sirvió el desayuno. Hipo, que estaba aun muy sorprendido, acepto en silencio lo que la joven le sirvió.

- Es una fría mañana, ¿no lo crees? – comentó Astrid una vez sentada a la mesa – Esperemos que no sea el anuncio de tormenta muy fuerte – dijo tratando de entablar una conversación con Hipo, el que seguía sin emitir sonido alguno – y dime – continuo - ¿vas a estar los próximos siete meses completamente en silencio o te dignaras a hablarme en algún momento? – preguntó evidentemente molesta, mientras descuartizaba, literalmente, su tostada.

En ese momento, algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de Hipo. ¿Había dicho siente meses? ¿Siete meses quedándose en su casa?... ¿los dos…bajo el mismo techo… solos? Tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Hipo? – llamó Astrid algo preocupada ante la repentina palidez del chico – Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la cama – dijo ayudando a Hipo a levantarse.

- No, espera – la detuvo el joven vikingo - ¿Vas a quedarte aquí por el resto del invierno? – preguntó tratando de no demostrar el creciente nerviosismo que le estaba invadiendo en esos momentos.

- Sube a tu habitación, te llevare el desayuno – ordeno Astrid – y ahí conversaremos – finalizó. El chico iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la rubia vikinga hizo callar toda protesta. Con un largo suspiro, Hipo volvió a subir.

En cuanto llego a su habitación se acostó en su cama, sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Realmente la vikinga más preciosa y fuerte de toda la aldea… estaba en su casa…y sería así hasta el fin del invierno? Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos, el exquisito olor a comida llego a sus sentidos olfativos, indicándole también, que Astrid se acercaba.

La vikinga entró en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos, la que sirvió a Hipo. El chico comió en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid, la que lo observaba detenidamente. Una vez terminado el desayuno, fue Hipo el que habló primero.

- Entonces…¿vas a quedarte... aquí… por el resto del invierno? – preguntó controlando al máximo sus nervios.

- Y si fuera así… - dijo Astrid poniendo una maliciosa sonrisa - ¿Habría algún problema? – preguntó quedando muy cerca del rosto de Hipo, el que se tornó rojo brillante de inmediato.

Rápidamente, Hipo negó con la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que no había problema! Pensó el chico, a menos que quedarse sin aliento, con el corazón en la mano y volverse un completo idiota… se considerase como problema.

Astrid sonrió.

- Tu padre fue hasta mi casa anoche. Nos explicó la situación a mi padre y a mi – contó la joven vikinga – y heme aquí.

- ¿Tu padre estuvo de acuerdo? – cuestiono Hipo. Él conocía perfectamente el carácter duro del hombre.

- Algo así – dijo Astrid luego de pensarlo por unos momentos – pero tú no te preocupes. Con Estoico ya quedo todo arreglado, por lo que me quedare aquí hasta que acabe el invierno y te cuidare hasta que vuelvas a estar sano – finalizó con otra gran sonrisa.

Luego de estas palabras la joven salió, llevando consigo los platos y cubiertos sucios del desayuno de vuelta a la cocina, dejando a un sorprendido Hipo recostado en su cama.

Al chico aun le costaba trabajo creer que realmente Astrid estuviera en su casa. A penas y podía respirar cuando la tenía cerca…¡¿Qué sería de él, con ella durmiendo bajo su mismo techo?! …

Hipo suspiro largamente. Su presencia no le molestaba, claro que no… solo… le ponía extremadamente nervioso. El joven vikingo comenzó a hacerse una lista mental de pros y contras de tener a Astrid bajo su techo. Un pro era que iba a conocerla mejor y ella a él, además ella sería algo así como su enfermera personal y además Patán moriría de celos cuando se enterase… ese último pensamiento sacó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Hipo.

Bien, pensó el chico, esos eran buenos pros. En cuanto a los contra: cada vez que Astrid estaba cerca de él… él se volvía un completo idiota, además mientras la chica estuviera en su casa, él tendría que cuidarse de cualquier cosa que lo pudiese dejar en vergüenza… como su habitación desordenada. Otro gran contra eran sus propias hormonas que al parecer no entendían que abrazar y besar a Astrid no estaba dentro de lo permitido… no mientras no fueran algo más que amigos…

Desde la batalla con la Muerte Roja, Astrid y él se habían convertido en amigos. Era una peculiar amistad, que a veces tenía tendencia a parecer algo más… pero volvía siempre a ser una simple amistad. Amistad que llevaba tres años desarrollándose… pero que aun no podía surgir como algo más por el creciente temor al rechazo de Hipo. Cada vez que quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Astrid, algo sucedía….si no eran interrumpidos, el mismo decidía cambiar el tema.

Ciertamente, siete meses era un tiempo razonable en el que podía…quizá… decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, lo que suponía otro pro… pero también traía consigo un contra: el rechazo.

El chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto el momento en el que Astrid entró nuevamente a la habitación.

- ¿Hipo? – lo llamó suavemente. El aludido parpadeo un par de veces hasta reaccionar - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto la vikinga sentándose en la orilla de la cama, acercando su mano al sonrojado rostro de Hipo.

- Si…bien – contestó rápidamente. La mano de Astrid en su rostro estaba haciendo estragos con sus nervios, por lo que el chico inteligentemente decidió desviar su atención hacia lo que ella llevaba entre sus manos - ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó.

Astrid lo miró algo desconcertada por unos momentos, hasta que recordó lo que llevaba consigo.

- Cierto… casi lo olvido – musito – Patapez acaba de venir y trajo esto para ti – informó Astrid, mientras le tendía el paquete a Hipo.

Al desenvolverlo Hipo se encontró con un bello cuaderno con elegante forro de cuero, junto a un lápiz de carbón.

- Patapez dijo que te lo enviaba para que no murieras de aburrimiento – sonrió Astrid.

Hipo también sonrió. Ese vikingo era un buen amigo.

- Aunque también dijo algo de aprovechar el tiempo mientras yo estuviera aquí… pero eso no lo entendí del todo – comentó la joven - ¿sabes a lo que se refería?

El aludido se limitó a negar en silencio jurándose a si mismo que en cuanto pudiera salir de la cama golpearía a Patapez por semejante comentario.

- Sera mejor que vuelva a la cocina – dijo luego de unos instantes – en unos minutos más traeré el almuerzo.

- Gracias – musito Hipo con sinceridad. Realmente para él significaba mucho que ella se estuviera tomando todas esas molestias con él.

Astrid le sonrió dulcemente para luego salir de la habitación. Minutos más tarde llegó con un exquisito almuerzo, preparado por ella misma. Hipo se deleitó comiendo. Él sabía cocinar, pero su padre no era muy exigente, por lo que ya fuera comer cordero asado o ratón asado… a su padre le daba lo mismo, mientras fuera comida que pudiese masticar y digerir.

Luego del almuerzo, Astrid volvió a salir, mientras que Hipo se dedicó a realizar algunas anotaciones en su nuevo cuaderno. La tarde se pasó rápidamente entre conversaciones con Chimuelo y visitas de Astrid. Más pronto de lo que esperaba la hora de la cena llegó.

- ¡La cena esta lista! – exclamó Astrid con una gran sonrisa llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Hipo. El joven vikingo intento levantarse, pero una mirada de Astrid lo detuvo – recuerda que tu herida es reciente, asi que debes estar tranquilo – dijo Astrid llegando al lado del chico, para ayudarle a sentarse y así poder probar la cena - le prometí a tu padre que estarías sano para cuando él llegará – continuo hablando, mientras colocaba la bandeja frente a Hipo – y que no incendiarías la casa – agregó con un guiño.

Ante esto Hipo le dio una sonrisa torcida y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo.

- Si la casa se incendia, ciertamente no será mi culpa – comentó el chico con una enorme sonrisa mirando hacia su dragón, el que estaba cómodamente recostado en una de las vigas del cuarto.

- Ciertamente no será tu culpa, pero de seguro sí estarás involucrado – contesto Astrid entre risas. Hipo se unió alegremente a su risa.

Luego de cenar, Astrid se encargo de cambiar las vendas de la herida de Hipo. En silencio, la joven comenzó a realizar el trabajo. Con cuidado, sacó la venda sucia, dejando al descubierto la fea herida que el chico se había propinado. Solo Odín sabía cómo el joven no había muerto. Pacientemente, Astrid limpio con agua y alcohol la herida, sacando algunas quejas de parte de Hipo. A medida que la vikinga rubia fue pasando las nuevas vendas por el torso desnudo de Hipo, no pudo evitar pensar en que tan cambiado estaba el chico… por lo menos físicamente. Su arduo trabajo en la herrería y sus entrenamientos con los dragones, le habían proporcionado un cuerpo trabajado, no al extremo, pero lo suficiente como para sorprender a cualquier chica, sin mencionar que era particularmente delgado para ser un vikingo, lo que en él, era un atributo aun más cautivador. Además sus brazos, que antes eran como dos ramas desgarbadas, ahora contaban con sutiles formas duras al tacto que definitivamente daban ganas de tocar. Y ni hablar de sus piernas. En pocas palabras, y aunque le doliera admitirlo: Hipo era un hombre joven y guapo. Y no es que antes no lo fuera, todo lo contrario, ese aire de inocencia que transmitía cuando era más joven, y que aun conservaba, le hacían verse adorablemente lindo y tierno, solo que ahora, unos años más tarde, no solo era lindo y tierno, sino que sexy, y tal vez demasiado para su propio bien.

La joven vikinga se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un tétrico sonido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Creo que se acerca una tormenta – comentó Hipo mirando por la ventana.

Todos y cada uno de los músculos de Astrid se tensaron al instante. Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal, junto a una horrible sensación de opresión en el pecho. Astrid Hofferson era la vikinga más ruda de todo Berk, y buenas razones tenían todos para creerlo… pero si había algo que a Astrid Hofferson no le gustará… eso eran las tormentas, específicamente, los truenos y rayos.

- ¿Astrid, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hipo algo preocupado, al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

- ¡Si!… estoy bien…solo…solo quiero dormir – se apresuró a contestar tratando de no dejar notar demasiado su nerviosismo.

Hipo la observó detenidamente.

- ¿Estas segura? – insistió.

- Si – contesto Astrid con algo más de confianza - Si necesitas algo estaré abajo – dijo poniéndose en pie y tomando las vendas sucias - Buenas noches – dicho esto salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Hipo se quedo sentado en su cama, algo desconcertado con la actitud de la rubia vikinga. Aunque no entender a Astrid, era algo que casi siempre le sucedía.

- Supongo que en este tiempo que pasemos juntos podré conocerla mejor – comentó Hipo, mientras se acomodaba bajo las mantas- ¿No crees amigo? – Chimuelo hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza para luego acurrucarse y quedarse completamente dormido, algo que Hipo no tardo mucho tiempo en imitar.

**…**

Mientras tanto abajo, Astrid se encontraba aun despierta dando vueltas por la planta baja. Las ráfagas de viento eran terriblemente fuertes y amenazaban con volar las ventanas… seguramente si la tormenta aumentaba en pocos minutos tendría que subir para ver si la ventana de la habitación de Hipo se mantenía cerrada, es más, si la propia habitación se mantenía aun en su sitio.

De repente una cegadora luz, seguida con un fuerte estruendo llenaron cada uno de los rincones de la casa haciendo que Astrid casi gritara del susto.

Rayos y Truenos. Los odiaba.

Odiaba como hacían que cada uno de los objetos de la casa se vieran horriblemente más tétricos y como al segundo siguiente quedaba casi sorda por el sonar de mil tambores de guerra a la vez. Thor de seguro debía estar muy enojado por algo. O eso solía decirle su madre.

Astrid decidió recostarse en el sillón de la sala. A decir verdad no había reparado en donde dormiría por los siguientes siete meses, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Usualmente en noches de tormenta, cuando era pequeña, solía refugiarse en su madre, pero luego de su muerte, el único refugio que le quedo fue su propia habitación. No es que no confiara en su padre, solo que estaba segura que él le cortaría el cuello si sabía que le tenía un cierto recelo a las tormentas… en otras palabras… un incontrolable miedo.

Otro trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos nuevamente para traerla a la horrible realidad. No estaba en su casa. No tenía donde refugiarse, ni siquiera tenía a su Nadder que podría haberle servido de compañía.

Estaba sola.

Nuevamente un trueno casi la hace caer de su asiento, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir un leve gemido de susto. Y así una seguidilla de truenos y rayos llevaron a Astrid al borde del colapso a tal punto que sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de la habitación de Hipo. El corazón de Astrid corría como caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho y tenía una espantosa sensación de humedad en los ojos. Estaba desesperada.

**...**

Hipo estaba perfectamente dormido hasta que escucho el primer trueno. Desde ese momento no pudo conciliar más el sueño. Que envidia, pensó el chico mirando a su dragón durmiendo al lado de su escritorio, con tormenta y todo el dragón era capaz de dormir. Aunque la tormenta no era lo único que no le dejaba dormir.

Astrid.

Ese era su motivo. La vikinga rubia que estaba en esos momentos durmiendo en la planta baja de la casa. No solo era el hecho de tenerla bajo su mismo techo, sino que algo en su actitud aun le preocupaba demasiado.

De repente, un golpe seco y fuerte lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato. Esta vez no fue un trueno, sino que era la puerta... ¿sería el viento? Se preguntó mentalmente Hipo, mas un rayo le dio la respuesta. El brillo producido por ese fenómeno le hizo ver la persona que había entrado a su habitación... Astrid, la que aun se mantenía sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza hacia el suelo y su cuerpo se veía extremadamente tenso.

- Solo vine a revisar la… - un trueno la interrumpió. Hipo pudo notar un leve gesto de angustia en la medida que el rayo le alumbro el rostro –...vine a revisar que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada – terminó de decir con un dejo de evidente nerviosismo en su voz. Astrid se dirigió a la ventana, pero antes de llegar otro trueno resonó en la habitación dejándola paralizada.

- Astrid, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Hipo muy preocupado.

- ¡Claro! – contesto ella en un tono evidentemente falso – ¿Qué... te hace creer que no…?- Otro trueno detuvo sus palabras, cortando hasta su respiración.

En ese momento Hipo lo supo. Todo era producto de la tormenta... Astrid... ¡tenía miedo de la tormenta! Hipo no cabía en sorpresa. Es que era sencillamente increíble y terriblemente cómico que la chica más ruda, fuerte, ágil, guapa y segura de la tribu tuviese miedo a algo tan… común. La sonrisa de Hipo no se hizo esperar, pero antes de formarla completamente en su rostro, notó algo extraño en Astrid. ¿Eran lágrimas? Pero antes de comprobarlo, la joven se encargó de esconderlas.

- Astrid… - comenzó a hablar Hipo, no obstante, no pudo terminar la frase porque Astrid lo interrumpió.

- Esto debe ser muy gracioso para ti, ¿no?- dijo amargamente.

- Astrid, yo no…

- La vikinga más fuerte y ruda de Berk… le tiene miedo a los rayos y ...- un fuerte trueno la interrumpió haciéndola temblar por completo – …truenos – terminó.

Hipo no estaba seguro de que decir. Podía ver el dolor en los bellos ojos azules de la joven que ahora se encontraban eclipsados por las lágrimas contenidas. Debía haber algo que el pudiera hacer. Lo que fuera.

Un trueno hizo que Astrid diera un par de pasos alejándose de la ventana, haciéndola topar con la cama. Hipo no lo dudo ni un segundo y tomo su mano. Astrid lo observo por unos momentos hasta que otro trueno la impulso a abrazar a al chico, acción que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero que definitivamente no le molesto.

Hipo lentamente paso sus brazos por el delgado, pero bien dotado cuerpo de la joven y la atrajo más hacia si mismo, mandando una punzada de dolor que le recorrió completamente desde el pecho, extendiéndose hacia todo el cuerpo, pero no le importó.

- Todo estará bien – susurro Hipo al oído de Astrid – pronto pasará.

Tan solo esas sencillas palabras bastaron para relajar a la joven vikinga. La tormenta a su alrededor continuó, así como los malos recuerdos en su cabeza, los gritos y las lágrimas, más la cercanía de Hipo y su cuerpo rodeándole, poco a poco la fue tranquilizando, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormida en los cálidos brazos de Hipo.

* * *

><p><strong>La parte dos, esta en el cap siguiente, el cual tmb tiene modificaciones ^^<strong>

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aqui esta, parte II**

**Esta levemente modificada, al igual q la anterior. Espero q les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Astrid no fue consiente del momento en el que se quedó profundamente dormida. Los brazos de Hipo a su alrededor, su perfume embriagador de hierba fresca y brisa marina, y su respiración sobre su cuello le hicieron sentir completamente segura y relajada, tanto así que poco a poco olvido cada mal recuerdo de su infancia y el sueño llego a ella.

Con extremo cuidado, Hipo pasó las mantas por sobre Astrid y él mismo. La vikinga estaba firmemente aferrada a su cuerpo, sin embargo, poco a poco el agarre fue cediendo y su respiración fue tranquilizándose hasta volverse pausada y armoniosa. Una leve sonrisa paso por los labios del chico, mientras acomodaba a Astrid entre sus brazos y acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello, que en algún momento de la noche se había soltado, quedando libre sobre sus hombros y espalda. Era de un precioso color rubio y muy suave al tacto, con un exquisita fragancia con un toque cítrico. Con ese fresco aroma, Hipo cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

La tormenta cesó en algún momento de la madrugada, dando pasó a una fría mañana. Los rayos del sol a penas se estaban asomando, cuando Hipo comenzó a despertar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una bella joven vikinga dormida aun entre sus brazos. El chico no pudo evitar pasar una mano suavemente por su rostro, dibujando la línea de su mandíbula y pasando fugazmente por sus labios, que en esos momentos se encontraban levemente separados. Hipo sintió fuertes deseos de probarlos, sin embargo se contuvo. Astrid podía despertar en cualquier momento... y así fue.

Pocos minutos después de Hipo, la joven vikinga comenzó a incorporarse. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y todavía mantenía el sonido de los truenos en su mente.

- No te preocupes – susurro Hipo a su oído – la tormenta ya pasó, todo está bien – dijo el chico, provocando gran sorpresa en Astrid.

- ¡Hipo!- exclamó la vikinga – ¡pero que rayos…!- comenzó a decir, pero Hipo la detuvo.

- ¡Antes de que intentes golpearme, debes saber que fuiste tú la que llego a mi habitación en la noche! – exclamó alejándose lo más que pudo de la chica, lo que fue bastante poco considerando que estaban en la misma cama.

Por un momento Hipo considero la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a Chimuelo para que Astrid no lo golpease hasta la muerte. Fuertemente cerró sus ojos esperando ilusamente que de esa forma los golpes le dolieran menos, más estos nunca llegaron.

Lentamente Hipo volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Astrid no se veía enojada, es más, ni siquiera podía verle el rostro, ya que lo tenía inclinado, como si estuviera… ¿avergonzada?... No, imposible, pensó Hipo. Ella no era cualquier chica, ni siquiera era una chica, era una vikinga y más encima Astrid. Y Astrid no se avergüenza.

Pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Hipo se acercó un poco a Astrid que aun permanecía inmóvil y casi en un susurro la llamó por su nombre.

- Crees que soy débil, ¿no es así? – musito Astrid. Su voz se escuchaba carente de toda emoción, casi como si no fuera ella.

- Creo muchas cosas de ti, pero débil no es una de ellas – contesto Hipo.

- ¿Entonces cobarde? – pregunto Astrid nuevamente.

Hipo pudo notar un pequeño quiebre en su voz.

- Astrid... lo que paso esta noche no te hace ni débil, ni cobarde, si no todo lo contrario – explicó Hipo tomándole la mano – eres la vikinga más fuerte, más ruda y más valiente que conozco… además de linda – dijo esto último un poco más despacio, no obstante Astrid lo escucho.

- ¿Crees que soy linda? – preguntó la vikinga con una leve sonrisa. Hipo casi se atraganta con la pregunta, pero entre balbuceos y gestos logró articular un _si_. Astrid sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, sino más bien melancólica.

- Mi madre siempre me decía que para ser una vikinga, yo era muy guapa – dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa amarga, pero mirando su regazo – ella… ella murió en una noche de tormenta. Mi padre dice que un dragón se la comió… pero yo sé que eso no es cierto.

Hipo se mantuvo observándola, con su mano aun apretando la de ella.

- Yo tenía 5 años recién cumplidos cuando en una noche de tormenta comenzó un ataque de dragones – comenzó a contar Astrid – mis padres me ordenaron quedarme en casa, dijeron que aun era muy pequeña y que sería demasiado peligroso para mi salir. Pero… yo desobedecí. Tome mi hacha, que había sido mi último regalo de cumpleaños, y como pude llegue hasta el centro del pueblo.

"De repente un dragón voló peligrosamente cerca de mí. Yo intenté darle con el hacha, pero esta era muy pesada, ni siquiera logre levantarla del suelo. A penas y logre escaparme de aquel dragón. Tire el hacha y corrí buscando refugio. No sé cómo, pero llegue al borde del acantilado, allí los trueno que se oían eran aun más ensordecedores unidos al rugido del mar y los rayos caían a mi alrededor dejándome ver a la terrible bestia que tenía en frente.

El dragón me tenía acorralada, estaba a las puertas de mi fin. Yo solo cerré los ojos y espere la mordida letal, pero ésta nunca llegó. En vez de eso un fuerte grito de batalla llego a mis oídos seguido del sonido de una espada al chocar contra una superficie dura.

Era mi madre luchando contra ese dragón para defenderme.

Ella valientemente se enfrentó a ese dragón y cuando estaba a punto de dar su estocada final….un rayo le cayó encima matándola de inmediato. El dragón quedo ileso, o por lo menos lo suficientemente sano como para llevarse el cuerpo de mi madre con el"

Hipo quedo sin palabras. Su madre también murió cuando él era pequeño, pero él no la vio morir.

- Mi padre creyó que el dragón la había matado…- contó la joven - yo le intenté explicar, pero comprenderás que una muerte por un rayo no es tan heroica como la muerte por un dragón… - Astrid soltó una leve carcajada, pero no de alegría, sino de amargura – Después de todo el tiempo que mi madre lleva muerta, aún puedo verla en mi mente en días de tormenta.

Hipo la abrazo nuevamente, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban por las rendijas de las puertas de madera que cubrían la ventana.

- No tiene que ser así – comenzó a decir Hipo con una voz algo más ronca de lo común – no puedes vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida. Sé que debió ser horrible... – hizo una pausa. Soltó un poco el agarre para poder ver el rostro de la chica - pero ya no estás sola... Astrid... me tienes a mí – dijo tomándole el rostro – y si es necesario iré a tu casa cada vez que haya tormenta y me quedare a tu lado hasta que todo termine –sonrió con un leve sonrojo cubriendo su pecoso rostro.

Astrid también sonrió.

- Gracias – contestó la vikinga – pero creo que durante los próximos meses no será necesario, porque seré yo la que este aquí.

- Entonces te ofrezco mi cama para cuando la necesites – contestó Hipo vivazmente. La sonrisa de Astrid se amplió aun más.

- Gracias Hipo.

Una extraña sensación de estar siendo observados los hizo mirar hacia un lado para encontrarse con un sonriente Chimuelo que se encontraba observándolos con su cabeza levemente ladeado. En ese momento ambos chicos notaron la cercanía de uno con el otro. Inmediatamente se separaron, quedando cada uno en un extremo de la cama, completamente sonrojados.

De pronto, Hipo sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo izquierdo.

- Pero que… - comenzó a decir el chico extremadamente contrariado, pero Astrid le interrumpió. Estaba de pie frente a él, con sus brazos a cada costado de sus caderas y claramente enojada.

- Eso es por reírte de mí anoche – dijo. Y antes que Hipo objetara algo, Astrid lo tomó del rostro y lo atrajo hacia si, uniendo sus labios a los del chico en un sorpresivo beso.

Hipo ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar ante aquella acción. Es que definitivamente su mente se detuvo y dejo de funcionar en lo que duro ese beso, que así como comenzó, acabó.

- Y esto … - murmuro Astrid apenas separando sus labios de los de Hipo– por todo lo demás.

Dicho eso último, la joven vikinga salió de la habitación, dejando a un aturdido Hipo sentado en la cama, preguntándose si lo recién sucedido había sido real o solo producto de su imaginación.

Definitivamente las tormentas ya no parecían tan malas después de todo pensó Astrid, mientras entraba en la cocina dispuesta a hacerle el desayuno a ese loco joven vikingo que le había dejado una boba sonrisa en el rostro, una sensación de fuego en los labios y un corazón colmado de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Solo a modo de comentario les cuento que para hacer esta historia me inspire en un fanart que vi en una pagina llamada popfan..o algo asi. Era un Hipo y una Astrid algo más adultos. El mejor fanart que he visto de Hipo y Astrid en version mas adolecente..genial (si alguien quiere el link del dibujo puedo enviarselo, no lo pongo aqui xq por algun motivo no sale completo).<strong>

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y muchas muchas gracias por leer**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
